


Two Suns

by LieutenantSaavik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Last Jedi - Freeform, i am making peace with the end scene from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik
Summary: Two suns may not have been the first sight he ever saw, but they will be the last.





	Two Suns

Tatooine’s two suns may not have been the first sight he ever saw, but they are the first sight he remembers. For a moment, he is a child again, sand in his hair, watching the sky paint itself colors he had not even known had names. For a moment, he is awestruck by beauty; he is young.

And then he is himself again, weary.

He can feel himself fading, his awareness expanding.  He no longer cuts himself off from the sensation of the Force. He breathes with it, slow. 

He senses decay feeding new life in the soil around him, senses tentative stems begin their slow uncurlings from the earth. He feels each wave slam against the shore, feels the harmony the island threads itself with each time its twin suns rise.

Most strongly, he feels his sister, and Han behind her like a phantom limb.

He senses, for a shining moment, the souls of each Resistance fighter, their once-shared dream a connection stronger than lightyears or time.

They are the new hope, the flipped coin, the ground that spreads the electrons far and wide where lightning strikes. They are the balance.

He looks again to the suns. Something is calling him, calling him the same way it did as he stood on Tatooine, the sunset night he suddenly knew his life would be bigger than he had ever hoped. For the first time in years, he is connected not only to his present, but to his past as well.

Two suns may not have been the first sight he ever saw, but they will be the last.

He is Luke Skywalker. He has suffered and rose and passed on the Jedi legacy. 

He is not happy when he fades. Not ‘happy’ exactly.

He is hopeful. He is proud.

And that is enough.


End file.
